


Love slowed by the past

by violent_woman66



Category: NCIS
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_woman66/pseuds/violent_woman66
Summary: Modified version of my story on FF.Tony finally has had enough and confesses but some one from his past has a score to settle. contains Slash.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I profit at all from this story.  
If you are offended by acts or thoughts of homosexuality or are under age click away now.

Tony looked up as it neared midnight on a Friday night, the bullpen was deserted and he was once again the last to leave. Gibbs had been in fine form today after wrapping up a long murder case of a young petty officer he had snarled at Tony to finish his report and go over McGee's and Ziva's reports for the last month, all before he went home, then Gibbs had stormed away.   
For awhile now Gibbs had ridden him harder than normal, almost as if he was punishing him and Tony couldn't figure out what he had done, Gibbs temper had even gotten so bad the others including Abby and Ducky had asked him what he had done to so piss the boss off also not wanting to incur the wrath of Gibbs they had begun avoiding Tony. All he could do was think back on how he had acted and hope that he had not done or said anything to Gibbs that had been overly stupid or revealing.  
Powering down his computer while looking around the almost abandoned room Tony thought to himself that maybe it was time to move on, he had been with NCIS and Gibbs for ten years already which was the longest he had ever stayed in one place, even when younger he changed schools every couple of years. Jimmy was the only one who knew how Tony felt about Gibbs and he kept telling Tony to let it go and move on, Jimmy even went so far as to try to set Tony up with some of his friends, both male and female in the hope that he would find someone and have his happily ever after.

Decision made Tony spent the following morning on his home computer finishing off as much paper work as he could so that when he handed in is resignation and leave requests he would be able to just pack his personal belongings and walk away without delay. All he had to do was tear his heart out and let Gibbs stomp over it and hope he didn't get shot.

Saturday night found Tony at the top of the stairs leading to Gibbs basement, this being the first time Tony had been there in several weeks feeling that Gibbs longer wanted him around.  
'You coming down any time soon DiNozzo?' came a gruff call from below.  
'On it boss' Tony replied out of habit, before practically jogging down the steps  
'Well, what is it? No date tonight' Gibbs asked after a few minutes of silence.  
'No, not tonight. But I came here to tell you a couple of things' Tony explained unable to meet his eyes in fear that he would back out and not tell the man what he needed.  
'Well what is it DiNozzo or do I have to guess?' Gibbs barked becoming impatient with Tony fidgeting at the base of the stairs.  
Tony walked over to the work bench and started to fiddle again this time with a sanding block before he began 'Boss, well Gibbs you see, well I kind of have feelings for you as in more than friends and I know you don't feel the same especially after how you've acted towards me this last few weeks, so I've decided to leave NCIS and the team you will have my resignation on your desk Monday morning' Looking up he saw the look of shock and something else cross Gibbs face but before he could figure it out it was gone.  
'Tony...' Gibbs started to say before Tony cut him off.  
'I should go now' he blurted out before rushing up the stairs and out of the house before Gibbs could even react.

Getting in his car Tony drove for what felt like hours before he came to the small bar at the edge of town called 'Covert Cover' that he frequented when he wanted a quite drink on his own. Walking in Tony sat at his usual spot where he could watch the door and darkened room before he signalled for a beer, placing a few bills on the bar. 'Keep them coming.'  
'Hard night friend? I'm Bradley by the way.' The bar tender offered with a grin and hand shake.  
'Your new, I'm Tony, and yeah I quit my job and confessed my feelings to my male boss, so all in all a shit night.'  
'Your right that is a shit night' with that he nodded and wondered off to serve another patron down bar. Tony was staring into his fifth beer when he saw a familiar figure in the door way headed towards him causing Tony to stare even harder at the remains of his warming beer.  
'How did you find me? Why did you find me?' He asked without even looking up.  
'Never assume DiNozzo' Gibbs growled as he stepped up close behind Tony, who had yet to look up.  
'Boss? With that Tony finally turned around and looked up meeting Gibbs steel blue eyes noticing that very little colour was visible around his blown pupil's. Before he could speak Gibbs pulled Tony to his feet and in to a fierce kiss only pulling away with the need to breathe.  
'I want you and I want you to stay. I can't lose you I have lost too much as it is. Besides nobody else can watch my back like you.' Gibbs stated before leaning in to catch Tony's lips again. 'Come home with me so I can prove to you just what you mean to me.'  
'Yes' Tony breathed, as Gibbs pulled Tony towards the door he called out 'Keep the change Bradley my night just got a hell of a lot better.' with that Gibbs pushed Tony outside and up against his car door where he proceeded to place open mouth kisses down Tony's jaw.  
'Get in' the older man ordered before rushing to the driver's side. Once they were both in Gibbs stole another kiss, this time he slipped his tongue passed Tony's lips to map out his mouth and get a better taste of the younger man. 'The second I get you home I'm going to taste every inch of you.' and with that statement Gibbs gunned the engine and tore down the street trying to get home as fast as possible.

They were almost to the house when Tony looked up from his lap where he had been fidgeting with the hem of his shirt to let out a terrified yell but even with that as warning Gibbs had no time to react as another car ploughed in to the passenger door sending the car sliding across the street. When Gibbs woke he found himself in the back of an ambulance with the paramedic leaning over him telling him it would be okay and they were on their way to the hospital. His only thought however was for the man he wanted to be his lover, Gibbs tried to ask if Tony was alive and if so how badly was he hurt, however the only sound that came put was a moan that caused shooting pains through out his chest. Even unable to talk the EMT guessed what Gibbs was asking 'You friend is alive, he has been hurt pretty bad but he is alive, we just need to concentrate on you for now. They will be able to tell you more at the hospital after you've been seen to, now you need to relax and try to breathe normally you have at least two broken ribs.'

The ambulance pulled into the hospital and Gibbs was wheeled in to the emergence department just in time to see Tony being rushed out of the room surrounded by people and machines with someone kneeling on the gurney massaging his chest to keep his heart going. A few minutes later after recovering from the shock of seeing this Gibbs asked the doctor that had introduced himself as Doctor Brian Rivers 'What's happening to Tony? is he going to be alright?'  
Looking up from the chart in front of him he simply stated 'Sorry Agent Gibbs but all I know is that he is being rushed to surgery. Do you know if there is anyone we can contact for him?' after a moment of thought Gibbs replied 'No, but I'm his boss so he wont have a problem with me being kept apprised of his condition.'  
'Any thing you can tell us about his medical history would be helpful, however we will need a family member to make any decisions on behalf of Mr DiNozzo. A nurse will be along shortly to ask you some questions and get you admitted, once all the tests that I've ordered are done and your settled in your room another doctor will be by to fill you in on your condition.'

Several hours later morning had dawned and Gibbs was in a private room waiting for Abby to show up knowing McGee would have called her after Gibbs had let him and Ziva know what had happened, when a woman wearing a crisp white coat came in 'Is he alright?' Gibbs asked immediately after the woman had introduced herself as Dr Piper. Just as the doctor opened her mouth to speak a streak of black shot passed her and landed on Gibbs lap followed by a more sedate McGee, Ziva and Ducky even Palmer was there. Before anyone could even draw breath Abby started talking rapidly 'Oh God Gibbs are you okay? What happened? Your not dying are you? I couldn't be happy without you, you can't die, your Gibbs.' taking a short breath Abby finally asked in a small voice 'Where is Tony anyway?'  
Wincing slightly Gibbs started 'Abby I'm fine just watch the ribs their broken and Doctor Piper was about to fill me in about DiNozzo. So shush' with that he placed a finger on her lips to silence her not that it ever worked.  
'Tony, what about Tony?' Abby ask confusion written on her face.  
Looking a little shell shocked McGee took Abby's hand 'Abby I told you that Tony was in the car as well.'   
'Yes well as I was trying to say, Tony is out of surgery, he had some internal bleeding, broken ribs on his right side, a broken arm and cuts and bruises that required some stitches. However what worries me is Tony took a blow to the head that cracked his skull coupled with the oxygen deprivation, there maybe some brain damage or even memory loss, we wont know more until he wakes up, he is in HDU (high Dependency unit) until he wakes up so only immediate family can visit him until we move him to a recovery ward' she explained as simply as possible. 'Now about you, your list of injuries isn't as long, you have a mild concussion, three broken ribs and a verity of cuts and bruises, you will need to take it easy for a few weeks but I am willing to release you in 24 hours, do you have any questions?' when she got no response she continued on 'get some rest then I will see you in a few hours when I do my rounds.'  
Abby was openly crying by this point so Gibbs caught Ducky's eye asking him to take care of Abby for him. Stepping forward Ducky helped Abby off the bed murmuring 'Come on Abigail dear let Jethro get some rest we can come back this afternoon with flowers, and I will check on our Anthony before we go, I'm sure I can persuade the nurses to let us see him for just a few moments.'  
As Ducky led the still sobbing woman from the room Gibbs heard her whine 'But Gibbs will need me here.'   
Once they had left the room Gibbs turned to Ziva and McGee the look on his battered face serious 'I want to know everything about that driver including background and financials I also want to know what is happening with the investigation in to the accident. I don't know what it is but my gut says something isn't right and I want to know what it is.'  
'Yes Boss, on it' was echoed by the two agents followed by 'get some rest Gibbs' from a worried looking Ziva 'Do my best' was the simple reply. As the two agents left Gibbs drifted off to sleep promising to himself to check on Tony the moment he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday morning found Gibbs pacing the corridors and waiting room of the hospital, he had left the hospital only long enough to shower and change his clothes before rushing straight back to see Tony. His constant pestering of the nurses to see Tony sooner or even longer than the allowed time had nearly gotten him thrown out, it was at this point he had called in a favor with Vance to convince the staff that Agent DiNozzo needed protecting and the very surely Agent Gibbs was the best man for the job. Even then he still had to leave the room while Doctors where checking on him or when the nurses where changing bandages.

It was during one of his forced excil that Ziva and McGee approached looking a mixture of furious and worried, on seeing this Gibbs gut started to churn again with worry and the feeling that something bad was going to happen, 'what you got?' he demanded forcefully.  
Biting the proverbial bullet Ziva started explaining what they had done so far 'The other driver, one Peter King, was legally drunk at the time of his arrest and that's not the worst part. He has a past: two arrests for assault and one for drink driving. Seems his wife of six years left him taking his daughter, she was awarded full custody when it was proven to a judge he couldn't support her, when he lost another job, his third in four months.' Ziva finished her part and McGee picked up the narrative.  
'The odd thing is last week Peter deposited 20 grand cash into his bank account he told the bank it was an advance on a job he had accepted, once we found this out we headed down to the local PD to have a chat with him. As it turns out Peter was approached by an older man at a bar called 'Cover Covers' who offered him 50 grand to "take care of" Tony in any way he deemed appropriate, so of course Peter didn't ask any questions and agreed to do the job hoping the money would help him get his daughter back.' with that Ziva picked up the story again.  
'He gave us a vague description of the other man but not enough to get an ID with. Seems Tony was a regular at the bar and both men knew it, so Peter went there every night hoping to see Tony again. On Saturday Tony showed up so Peter waited in his car for him to come out planning to run him down, however when he saw Tony get in your car which was closer to the door he decided to follow and wait for an opportunity to make the hit, so to speak.'  
Taking a moment to digest all of the information presented Gibbs decided the best course of action 'Right then Tony is not to be left alone I want an NCIS agent with him at all times, when he wakes up I will take his statement then join you at the office, I want Peter King in our custody and Ziva you talk to him again find out how he intended to collect the rest of the payment and any other information you can. When you are done help McGee. McGee Tony keeps a list of people who might hold a grudge against him in the bottom draw of his desk I want alibi's for them all on the night King was first contacted and backgrounds on those that don't have one. The FBI will try to take over because it was attempted murder of a federal agent, Do Not Let Them. Am I clear?'  
'Yes Gibbs' from Ziva's 'Certainly Boss' from McGee who asked in a small voice laced with concern 'Is he going to be alright, any changes yet?'  
Just as Gibbs opened his mouth to answer the nurse that had shooed him out stuck her head out of the room 'Agent Gibbs he is awake now, you can see him before we send him off for more x-rays but only one visitor at a time and only for a couple of minutes each.'  
'You first Gibbs we will wait here for the agents we have requested to arrive then set them up to best protect Tony' Ziva stated with some what of a knowing smile.  
Gibbs grunted in reply and ignored the little smile before he hurried over to the nurse who was waiting at the door to Tony's room, before he could enter she stopped him with a hard glare to rival his own 'Do not stress him out and do not question him yet, he is still weak. If you do I will make sure you protect him from the car park, Got it'  
'Yes ma'am' he answered a little taken aback by the harsh tone from the normally relaxed woman.  
'The doctor will check on him very soon. So make it quick' this was said in a much softer tone.

When he walked in the first thing he felt was relief at seeing Tony awake and alert 'Hey Boss, you look like hell'  
Being carefully to speak calmly and without giving anything away, Gibbs approached the bed and asked 'What's the last thing you remember DiNozzo?' using his last name from the que of being called Boss and not Gibbs or Jethro.  
'Leaving the office, heading home' he replied in a much softer voice, his face becoming paler with each word from the throbbing pain in his head.  
'Okay Tony you get some rest they are going to move you soon after the doctor has been in to see you. After that I might be able to fill in the blanks for you.' Gibbs wasn't sure how to react to the news Tony didn't remember their talks on Saturday or the following make out session. On one hand he was disappointed because he wanted Tony in his bed and in his life but if he tells Tony what happened he might run. On the other hand he was relieved because he didn't want to lose the friendship simply by being him and scaring Tony off, he had a chance now to fix what he had done by pushing him away.  
The pain was becoming too much so instead of talking Tony tapped his wrist where his watch normally sat and breathed out 'when?' to ask how long he had been out for.  
After a moment he understood and answered 'Since 0100 hours Sunday morning it's now 1130 hours Wednesday. So a while, now shut up and rest.'

'Welcome back agent DiNozzo good to see you, I'm Susan Mill. We are gonna send you off for x-rays then get you settled in one of the other wards until we are ready to release you.' The nurse from earlier explained as she walked in picking up a chart and checking monitors she continued 'Once you are all settled in Dr Piper will be in to see you and explain some things for you. Right ready to go?' Tonys only response was a small pained smile and a weak thumbs up.' Alright then I will give you something for the pain then we will swap you on to another gurney and have the orderly's escort you to x-ray. So good luck see you when you get back' Susan smiled as she pushed a needle into the IV sticking out of Tonys left hand. Gibbs was silent through the whole exchange content to let the nurse distract him from asking too many questions. As the nurse pulled the needle out Gibbs noticed the slight glazed look in Tonys eyes, letting out a small chuckle he told the younger man he would see him later.

Once outside of the room he looked over to his junior agents and saw two others he recognized but didn't know the names of. McGee saw him first and stood a little straighter 'Boss these are Agents Flint and Rider, Vance sent them over to baby sit Tony.' Gibbs nodded in response before turning to look at the new agents ' I want one of you outside his door at all times checking IDs and the other keeping watch from down the hall, he is being taken for x-rays now follow him and stay with him. If anything happens to him I will hold you personally responsible.'  
'Ziva, McGee with me' he called out over his shoulder.  
'Aren't you going to stay with Tony and tell him what happened Gibbs' Ziva asked.  
Gibbs smiled to himself 'I will talk to him later, he is pretty stoned from the pain meds right now, he wont understand much.' the only reply he got was a poorly suppressed giggle.

Tony settled back into his room after his x-rays and was flipping through a magazine when Dr Piper came and greeted Tony 'We haven't had a chance to meet yet I'm Dr Piper. Your friend Agent Gibbs asked me to take over your case from Dr Knoles. So how are you feeling?'  
'Feel like I've been hit by a car. You gonna tell me what happened? Gibbs did a runner before telling me.'  
'Well funny you should say that, seems you and Agent Gibbs where in a car accident. From what he told the nurse you had too much to drink so he was taking you home when the car you were in was T-Bond by a drunk driver.' after giving Tony a minute to take in what he had been told he started going over the medical information. 'When you came in you where in pretty bad shape you have multiply broken ribs, broken wrist, internal bleeding and a linear fracture to your skull as well as extensive cuts and bruises, the internal bleeding stopped your heart but we were able to get it going again pretty quick. Now that you are awake most of the danger has passed and we can move you to a recovery ward. We will keep you here for a few days to help manage your pain levels and run a few tests to make sure your brain didn't turn to mush. I am very hopeful that your CT scan will come back clean.'  
'What about my memory Doc I've lost two days?'  
'Don't stress too much about it, it may return on its own, however you may never remember the accident. Now get some rest a nurse will be in with some pain meds for you. I have you scheduled for the CT scan at 4.30 this afternoon.' With that Dr Piper patted Tonys shoulder and left to continue on her rounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was so I own nothing nor do I profit, If you are offended by homosexual acts don't read and if you are and read anyway don't come crying to me.

Sending McGee and Ziva back to the office to get started on confirming alibi's and getting more info out of Peter King, Gibbs grabbed a copy of his file and took a taxi over to the 'Covert Covers" to retrieve Tonys car and check for any security cameras. He hoped that if there was any footage the parts he would need to take back wouldn't contain him kissing his senior field agent.  
Once he got there he quickly checked the car over for any damage from being left unattended for almost a full week, seeing none Gibbs made his way into the bar to inquire about the surveillance footage. Pulling his badge from his jacket pocket and he made his way over to the familiar looking man behind the bar that was cleaning glasses. 'I'm Agent Gibbs with NCIS I was in here Saturday night with my partner.' Gibbs showed the man a photo of Tony to help jog his memory.  
'Yeah I remember him and you. Did every thing turn out alright?'  
'Bradley was it? That's partly why I am here we were attacked after leaving here, the suspect followed us in his car from the car park outside. From what he has told the agents that interviewed him he was paid by another man to follow and attack Agent DiNozzo. I was hoping that he was caught on camera leaving the bar or even meeting with this other man last fortnight.'  
'Sorry Agent Gibbs but those cameras don't work haven't for months the only one that does is in the office. If you have a photo of the guy I might be able to tell you when he was here or if he was with anyone.' Gibbs pulled a photo out of the file that he had with him. 'Yeah I know him Peter I think his name is. Bit of a regular but he has been hanging around a lot more lately. He talks to a few people but mostly sticks to himself '  
'Would you be able to identify any of these people if you saw them again?'  
'Only if they made an impression, this place is busier than it looks. I will give you my number so you can find me if I'm not working and hey if you and Tony don't work out feel free to call me anyway, we could go out for a beer or something.'  
'Thanks but I don't think so, I don't generally date witnesses.'  
'Fair enough but if you change your mind you know where I am. Good luck with your investigation and tell Tony I wish him well.'

Gibbs rejoined the other two agents after driving Tonys car back to the Navy Yard. 'Ziva what did King say?'  
'He still can't give a decent description of the man that paid him, apparently he was fairly drunk at the time. I get the feeling that this is a regular occurrence for him. When I asked him how he intended to collect the last of the money he said that once the job was complete they where to meet back at the bar for the last of the cash. The other man was not likely to return to hold up his end of the bargain.'  
'McGee'  
"Seems Tony has a long list of enemies we have barely gotten through half of them and once we have a more manageable amount we are going to show their photos to King to see if he recognizes any of them. Boss do you have a list like this?' McGee asked to see if it was just a DiNozzo thing or something he should start doing.  
'Wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't McGee. Good job you two and let me know when you have gotten anything. I will be down with Ducky trying to narrow down the list .' The two agents watched the older man leaving with worried expressions on their faces.  
It was McGee that broke the silence 'That was strange he never compliments us.'  
'He is just worried about Tony and feeling bad about how he has treated him lately'  
'Maybe but he is acting like he did right after we lost Kate.' with one last look at the elevator Gibbs had left by they went back to their desks to keep searching the names on Tonys list.

'Ducky I need to talk to you about Tony' Gibbs called out as he walked into autopsy  
'Ah yes, Jimmy has taken Abby to go see him so we may talk privately. I have done some thinking about who might want to hurt our young Anthony. Who ever it was would have had to watch him long enough to know his routines such as where he likes to unwind. I would say he has been incarcerated for sometime thus giving him time to make plans so as not to get caught and locked up again.' Ducky paused to see if Gibbs was still listening. Taking note of the pained look on his friends face he grabbed two painkillers from his top draw and continued talking as he handed them over. 'The man we are looking for has held a grudge for a long time more than likely since Tony was still on the police force. This man is blaming Tony for ruining his life and with his plan failing he may go after Tony himself. He will have a long list of priors and if confronted will try to fight his way out. Tony will not be safe until this person is behind bars or one of my guests here. Now tell me Jethro how long have you had this head ache?'  
Gibbs swallowed the pills before answering 'It's not too bad, but I want your advice on something that happened between Tony and I on Saturday night just before the crash.'  
'Anything my dear friend.'  
Being very un-Gibbs like he hesitantly started 'Well Duck you see, Tony confessed that he had feelings for me and ran off so I followed him to the bar and kissed him, a lot.'  
'Oh dear and now you regret it?'  
"No. Yes. Maybe? that's not the problem. He doesn't remember any of it because of the head trauma and I don't know if I should tell him.'  
'Perhaps you should sort out how you feel first and then tell him what happened along with if you want to pursue a relationship or not. Also get some rest you have taken a rather hard blow to the head and need time to heal, you shouldn't even be at work yet.'  
'I will take it easy Ducky and I will let McGee know what you have told me then go tell Tony why he has a guard outside his room.'  
'Good luck Jethro.' Ducky called out as Gibbs left the room.

Stopping for coffee on the way to the hospital Gibbs took a few minutes to consider what he was going to say to Tony to explain what had happened, not only with someone out to kill him but also with them admitting to having feelings for each other. Not that he had admitted it in actual words but in actions which he believed were abundantly clear. Deciding to wait until after they had found the bad guy and Tony was safe before telling him about the more intimate details of that night, Gibbs once again set off for the hospital.

When he arrived at Tonys room he was surprised to find not only Agent Flint and Tony gone but Abby and Jimmy talking to a somewhat petrified looking Agent Rider. Abby was the first one to notice his arrival and in typical fashion started talking a thousand words a minute 'Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs this is Agent Mark Rider. We were telling him about when Tony got the plague and the times he was shot and the times when he was kidnapped and held at gun point. Jimmy we forgot about the time he was chained to that psycho killer and we kind of lost him.'  
'Abby where is Tony? and stop scaring Rider.'  
'Oh he has gone for a CT scan so Flint went with him. Plus I didn't even tell Mark about Somalia or Chip yet.'  
'Why don't you head back and help the others go over the list of possible suspects before Agent Rider here applies for a desk job.' Gibbs nodded to Jimmy as he pulled Abby into a hug 'He will be okay, remember he still doesn't have permission to die. Now I will wait for Tony so I can explain a few things for him.'  
'He was asking lots of questions but I told him to wait for you Bossman. And don't worry I gave him a nice long lecture about putting you in unnecessary danger' Abby explained as she gathered her handbag grabbing both of the other men 'Come along Rider you can walk Palmer and I to the lift. Trust me you do not want to be alone in a room with the Bossman at the moment.'  
Once she had dragged both men out of the room Gibbs took the opportunity to look around smiling slightly at the cards and floating balloons that had been arranged about the place. Sitting down in the chair by the bed to wait Gibbs flipped though his file skimming over the police report and the notes Ziva had taken on her interview with King. After only a few minutes the pain and exhaustion he was feeling caught up with him and his eyes drifted shut, as he fell asleep all he could think of was the feel of Tonys lips on his.

Twenty minutes later Tony was wheeled in to find Gibbs fast asleep with a small smile on his face and an open file on his lap. Gesturing to the orderly not to wake the sleeping older man Tony snagged the file before getting comfortable on the bed. It was almost another twenty minutes later and Tony was finishing re-reading the police report when Doctor Piper walked in with a broad smile.  
Waking Gibbs up Tony called softly mindful of his still saw head 'Wakey wakey boss the doctor is here.' Gibbs became fully alert in an instant and glared at Tony when he noticed the still open file in Tonys lap.  
Feeling the tension in the room Dr Piper spoke up in a very cheerful voice 'Well then I have some good news for you Tony. I went over your CT scan and everything looks good, your wrist has set nicely and should heal relatively quick. Your internal bleeding has stopped and your blood pressure has stabilized so all sign point to a speedy recovery. I will hold you here for 48 hours and then you will need to take 6-10 weeks off work for your skull and wrist to heal. Now how is your memory coming alone?'  
At this Gibbs stopped glaring and listened not sure what he wanted to hear. 'Still have a lot of blank spots, but some things are coming back, I remember getting home after work and having a beer before bed, then nothing until I woke up here.'  
'That's good and remember not to push it as I said your memories may return on their own. Now any questions?' when neither man spoke up Dr Piper continued 'If you think of anything let me know for now I will leave you two to talk and remember to take it easy, both of you.'  
After the doctor had left Gibbs broke the silence 'You read the file anything to add?'  
Trying to lighten the mood Tony grinned and said 'At least I'm not being framed for murder this time.'  
'Very true, any ideas on who this bastard might be? or any threatening calls or mail?' Gibbs asked as he suppressed the urge to take Tony in his arms and not let go until he was safe.  
'The boiler in my apartment broke down again some one could be trying to freeze me to death.'  
'Alright DiNozzo try to be serious. You will be guarded by our people at all times so don't go and try to get shot at again. Got it?'  
'Yes Boss' He answered with his cheesiest DiNozzo grin.  
Checking the time Gibbs got up to leave 'I will have McGee bring you a overnight bag and new phone later tonight when we change the guards.'  
'Best have Autopsy Gremlin get the bag from my place as he has the spare key.'  
'Okay will do now get some rest' Gibbs patted Tonys thigh in farewell, as he headed out he tried to figure out why Jimmy had the spare key and stubbornly ignored the jealousy he was feeling at Tony's trust of Jimmy over himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I profit at all from this story.  
If you are offended by acts or thoughts of homosexuality or are under age click away now.

Getting back to the office Gibbs went in search of Jimmy. Not finding him in autopsy he became madder at the man for not only not being where he should have been but also because he didn't want to admit that he was jealous that Tony seemed to trust Jimmy more. When Gibbs finally did find him his anger skyrocketed at the sight of Jimmy hugging a clearly distressed Abby 'Palmer with me.' Gibbs called out in his most normal voice to avoid upsetting the goth further.  
'Jimmy I am going to check on the others and take them all a caf-pow. Gibbs be nice to him.' with that a much more determined Abby bounced off happier now she had her own job to do after feeling useless for so long as the LEO's had taken the evidence from the car crash. Once the bubbly goth had disappeared off to do her mission Gibbs rounded on Jimmy 'Who the hell are you that Tony trusts you over the team?' he demanded as he got right in Jimmy's face.  
Taken aback slightly he stated firmly 'I'm his friend'  
'And I am his Boss!'  
Jimmy narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the un-characteristic behaviour coming from Gibbs 'He told you didn't he? What did you do?'  
'You knew! This was your idea wasn't it? Tony would never do anything so stupid without prompting.' shocked out of his anger Gibbs was looking for some one to blame.  
It only took a moment for Jimmy to realize what Gibbs had said 'You said "Tony" what, did you string him along? tell him you wanted him to? Tony was finally getting over you. You left and when you came back you dismissed everything he worked to achieve.'  
'He had Jeanne Benoit, he didn't need me.'  
'He only fell for her because he believed that you didn't want him.' Jimmy took a breath to make sure Gibbs was listening 'Now you have been treating him like he is worthless. I am very surprised that he is still here.'  
The anger Gibbs had felt earlier returned so he turned and left sure that if he struck the ME assistant Ducky would never let him hear the end of it. Stepping in to the elevator he waited for it to start moving before hitting the emergency stop then slamming his fist in to the wall of the confined room. Letting out a frustrated growl he slid down the wall cradling his abused hand. All he wanted to do was fall asleep with Tony safely in his arms but instead he was sitting in a darkened elevator with an injured hand, aching ribs and a returning headache. It was his phone ringing that caught Gibbs attention, not bothering to check the caller ID he pulled it out of his pocket and answered in his normal gruff manner 'Gibbs."  
'Boss it's McGee. First Vance says that you need to get out of the elevator because other people need it and second which in hindsight should have been first. We have a name, we know who is after Tony.'  
'I'm on my way.' Gibbs flipped the phone shut as he sprung up from the floor and started the elevator back up. Within moments he was standing in front of the plasma 'Who is he?'  
Ziva stood up and joined Gibbs at the large screen and picked up the clicker from McGee's desk. 'His name is Patrick Samuels he was in and out of juvie for assault and drug possession, when he turned 18 he kept a low profile until he was arrested at 24 for armed robbery. It looks like Tony who was a rookie cop at the time was the arresting officer. After Samuels was arrested Tony kept digging and connected him to a small drug lab. After he co-operated with police he was sentenced to 17 years imprisonment according to records he was released 6 months ago.' Ziva finished as she handed the clicker over to McGee who joined the other two.  
'Samuels now works as a janitor at a mall, I rang his supervisor and he hasn't been seen since his shift on Friday. I have put out a BOLO on his car. He is currently staying with his step-brother Bradley Oaks in Brightwood, I have the address here.' McGee finished as he handed a post-it with the address on it to Gibbs.  
Grabbing the piece of paper he demanded of McGee 'Bring up a photo of the step-brother. I don't think it is a coincidence that the new bartender at Tony's favorite bar is named Bradley.' seeing that it was the same man he turned back to what was left of his team 'Ziva you're with me, we are going to check out this address. McGee take Palmer to Tony's apartment and collect his go bag, he will also need a new phone as his was destroyed. I want you to stay at the hospital with him until you hear from me and take two agents with you to relieve Flint and Rider.'  
As Ziva and Gibbs were grabbing their guns and badges Abby come stomping in carrying three large caf-pows. McGee looked up at her smiling 'Abby I know it's been a long case but no need for that much caffeine.'  
With a smirk that matched McGee's she replied 'No their not for me, these are for you and Ziva.'  
Wincing at the thought of having to drink the overly sweet thing Ziva gladly spoke up 'Sorry Abs no time we may have found the man that started all this.'  
'Coming Ziva?' Gibbs called from the open elevator 'And McGee don't forget Tonys go bag.'  
'On it boss I will have Palmer get it and meet me at the hospital.' McGee answered not catching the look of anger that crossed his boss's face at the mention of Jimmy Palmer.

McGee arrived at the hospital with two agents in tow, he was joined by Jimmy who had driven in behind him coming from Tony's apartment. Heading up to the room McGee pulled his gun and motioned for Jimmy Palmer to stay back. Moving forward one of the agents asked 'What is wrong?' as he pulled his own gun and waved his partner up. 'The other agents are gone.' he replied in a hushed voice and flashed his badge at retreating hospital staff. The three men entered the room each scanning for any threats but only seeing the two agents that were missing unconscious on the floor in the back corner of the room where they would not be seen from the hallway. The two agents that entered with McGee hurried to check the unconscious men as McGee stuck his head out the door calling for help. As the three men where sent from the room so the medical staff could do their jobs McGee took charge 'I want you two to go to the security office send the surveillance tapes to Abby and have security do a full sweep of the building, Tony may still be here. If he is not I want to know who took him and how long ago it happened. I will call Gibbs and tell him what is happening.' Sending a look of pity over their shoulders both agents hurried past Jimmy to go help look for Tony.

Mean while in the car Ziva was holding on for dear life as Gibbs threaded through traffic at breakneck speed feeling like she was taking her own life in her hands Ziva turned to Gibbs 'Gibbs something has been wrong with you. I want you to know you can talk to me if you need.'  
'We are almost there be ready, and thank you Ziva however everything will be fine as soon as all this is over and Tony is safely back with me.'  
'Me?' She asked unsure of her boss's slip.  
'Here we are. You take the front and I will watch the back.' Gibbs instructed totally ignoring the look of confusion that Ziva had shot at him.  
As they were getting out of the car Gibbs phone rang, checking the ID this time and seeing that it was McGee he raised his hand signalling that Ziva should wait. 'McGee what is up?'  
It took a few moments until McGee was able to answer 'Boss we have a problem. It's Tony.'  
'McGee what is it? what is wrong with DiNozzo?' Gibbs face drained of blood as he waited for McGee to reply.  
'He is gone, the agents that were here to protect him have been knocked out cold. There is no sign of him in the hospital so Abby is going over all the footage to find anything she can.'  
'Get back to the office and help Abby, I want full back grounds on both Oaks and Samuels. I want to know where they could take Tony.' with that Gibbs slammed his phone shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. 'Be ready Ziva, Tony may be in there, he is missing from the hospital. We go in quite, give me a count of twenty to get around back and pick the lock, then we go in.'  
Ziva slipped up to the front door and began her count as she pulled out her lock picking kit. The lock being relatively simple only took a couple of seconds to open. Putting away her kit she drew her gun as she reached twenty. She slipped past the door and found herself in a neat living room, seeing that it was empty she moved on looking into each room and finding the study, bathroom, and two small bedrooms. Entering the kitchen at the back of the house Ziva found Gibbs coming up the flight of stairs that led down to a basement 'The house is clear no sign of Tony or the brothers.'  
'Nothing downstairs either, lets take a closer look around and see if there is anything that will help us find them.' with that the two split up again and began searching the house.

It was almost midnight before Ziva called out excitedly 'Gibbs I think I have something here.' once he had joined her in the study Ziva continued 'It seems to be a rental agreement for a storage facility at 4076 New York Avenue. Why do they need to rent storage space when they seem to store their stuff in the basement? perhaps they have taken him there for some privacy.'  
'Good find Ziva, call McGee from the car and tell him where we are headed, with any luck we will be in time. Have him send an ambulance as well.'  
with that both agents ran out the door each hoping that they would be in time to save their friend and partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was so I own nothing nor do I profit, If you are offended by homosexual acts or thoughts don't read and if you are and read anyway don't come crying to me.

The car ride while short was tense, Ziva finished her call to McGee and turned to Gibbs 'We are friends are we not?'  
'What are you getting at?' Gibbs ground out not taking his eyes off the road.  
'Something between you and Tony has changed and I believe that what ever it is has come to a head and Tony can not remember because of the head trauma cause by the accident.' Ziva continued to needle in the hope of getting to the bottom of what ever was bothering her boss and friend.  
She continued to watch the older man as he drove, stubbornly looking forward and refusing to answer her. This continued until they reached the storage facility.

'What number are we looking for Ziva?'  
'According to the rental agreement it is number 27. McGee is on his way with the manager to open the gate, which will give us plenty of time to talk about what is happening with you and Tony.'  
'Nothing to talk about Ziva. He came to me and told me he was going to leave NCIS so I changed his mind.'

'And tell me Gibbs how is it that you "changed his mind"?' Ziva asked trying to fit the pieces together in her mind.  
Gibbs was once again saved by his phone ringing this time with Abby on the other end. 'What you got for me Abby?' he asked once again skipping normal phone etiquette.  
'Gibbs those evil so and so's sneaked up on Rider and Flint and threatened them with a gun and then hit them really hard over the head.'  
'Who Abs? and what happened to DiNozzo? I need to know.'  
'He didn't fight them, looks like Patrick Samuels held the gun while Bradley Oaks helped Tony walk out of the hospital. Gibbs why didn't he fight them? I know he is hurt, but why didn't he fight?'  
'They may have threatened to shot someone if he didn't co-operate.' The presence of a gun worried him but the fact that no-body had been killed yet gave him hope that the man he loved was still alive.  
'They have had him for almost two hours now, you have to bring him back. Or I won't held responsible for my actions against those two brutes.  
'Don't worry McGee is here now and we are going to go and get DiNozzo and I will make him call you right away.' Gibbs told her as he stepped out of the car and hung up the phone. He then joined McGee and Ziva as they waited for the manager to unlock the gate.  
Turning first to the manager he started 'You stay here and wait for the ambulance. It is very important that you stay out-of-the-way. These men are armed, and very dangerous. Ziva, McGee we hit this place hard and fast , we have to get DiNozzo out alive. Now lets go.' With that the three agents set off in hope that they will be in time.

The three agents approached the storage locker, McGee and Gibbs from one direction and Ziva cutting behind the row of lockers came from the other direction.  
Gibbs raised his hand to signal the others to stop so he could listen to the muffled voices he heard from behind the door.  
Unable to hear the words but able to discern two distinct voices raised in argument, Gibbs pointed to his ear and then raised two fingers to show he heard two people.  
Both the other agents nodded their understanding as Gibbs pointed for McGee to grab the handle to slid the door up and open.

With Gibbs counting down from three McGee ripped the door up, his gun following the progress of the door. Ziva and Gibbs stepped into view either side of McGee, with their weapons drawn and honed on the step-brothers almost instantly.  
'Freeze NCIS, drop your weapon.' Ziva called out as McGee called 'Federal agents, drop your gun.'  
Gibbs attention was ripped from the unconscious Tony who was bound to a chair, by the sounds of gun shots.

Samuels had pulled his gun when the door had started to open and seeing three armed agents had moved his gun from them to Tony. Instinct had kicked in and as he went to pull the trigger Ziva and McGee had opened fire on him to save the life of their friend. As one all three agents moved forward, Ziva slammed Bradley Oaks into the near wall and cuffed him as he kept rambling that none of this was his fault and all he wanted to do was protect his brother.  
McGee knelt next to Samuels to check his pulse, finding none he looked over at the others said 'He's dead' which caused Bradley to break out in loud sobs.

Gibbs tore at the ropes holding Tony to the chair and shouted over his shoulder 'McGee get the ambulance down here now.' Turning back to the unconscious man in front of him Gibbs held Tony's face between his palms 'Wake up Tony, you hear me? you can't die because I love you to.' Not caring that Ziva was still there with Oaks he lent forward and gently placed his lips against Tony's. When the other man didn't respond Gibbs stood and ripped the still babbling man out of Ziva's hands and slammed him against the wall.  
Getting right in the frightened mans face Gibbs very softly asked 'What did you do to him?'  
'It wasn't me man. It was Rick, Patrick hit him over the back of the head when he wouldn't shut up.'  
Gibbs thrust Oaks back into Ziva's hands 'Get him out of here and find out what is taking the ambulance so long. Once that scum is in holding I want you and the others to meet me at the hospital. Hopefully I will know something by then.'  
Ziva nodded her understanding as she pushed the still crying man out into the dark. She would have passed the ambulance because only a minute later it pulled up outside and two paramedics hurried out and grabbed their kits and a gurney from the back.  
'Sir we need to know what ever you can tell us about what happened to your friend.' One of them explained as he attached a neck brace to Tony. The two men lifted Tony from the chair and carefully placed him onto the waiting gurney  
Climbing into the back of the ambulance with Tony he explained to the paramedic 'He was hurt on Saturday. He has a fractured skull and those thugs hit him over the head and he hasn't woken up since.'

As they rushed back to the hospital Gibbs reached over and took hold of Tony's limp hand, pressing his fingers against the pulse point in Tony's wrist. Finding the pulse under his fingers steady and strong Gibbs let out a sigh of relief, not letting go of the other mans hand the whole drive.

The moment they arrived Tony was whisked off to emergency and Gibbs was directed to wait in a room off to the side.  
He was lost in his own world when nearly an hour later a nurse come in startling him when she placed her hand on his shoulder asking 'Sir, are you here for Anthony DiNozzo?'  
'Yeah I am and it's Gibbs, not sir. How is he?'  
'He is going to be okay. The doctor said you could sit with him until he is moved to a room.'

Gibbs hurried after the nurse as she lead the way to a curtained off area.  
'The orderly will be in shortly to take him to his room.' she explained before leaving Gibbs alone.  
He didn't hesitate before he stepped between the curtains closing them behind him, relief rushed through him at seeing Tony not only awake but alert. 'Tony you're awake. I'm so glad because there is something I need to tell you about Saturday.'  
'That's okay Boss I remember and I won't hold you to it. So things will go back to normal and I will find a replacement. That way you will have some one to watch your back.' Tony quickly explained trying to hide the hurt at the thought of being rejected.  
'No you won't Tony.' Gibbs said wanting to sooth the hurt look on Tony's face.  
'Oh, okay then I will clean my desk out as soon as I get out of hospital.' All Tony wanted was for Gibbs to leave so that he could cry his pain away.  
'No Tony, that's not what I mean.' Tired of trying to explain and not getting his point across Gibbs leaned forward and took Tony's mouth in a passionate kiss. 'Do you get it now?'  
'No maybe you should show me again.' Tony only half joked, wanting to keep kissing the man he loved.  
'Maybe later Tony.' Gibbs chuckled. 'The others will be here soon and Ziva may know about my feelings for you.'  
'How would she know?' Tony asked feeling like he had missed an important step.  
'She saw me kiss you while you were out.' He answered sheepishly, glad when Tony smiled broadly.  
The smile didn't last long when Tony remembered what had started all this for him 'Boss about the last few weeks, what happened?'  
'I am sorry about that Tony I needed to push you away to protect myself from how I feel about you.' with a bright smile Tony pulled Gibbs closer kissing him deeply as a way of accepting the heart felt apology. 

 

After another ten minutes an orderly came and took Tony up to his room where they were met by the whole team after some quick well wishes most of them were ushered out of the room to let Tony sleep. The only people that remained with Tony were Ziva and of course Gibbs.  
Ziva was the first to break the silence after checking the coast was clear 'So you want to tell me what it is you have been hiding?'  
It was surprisingly Gibbs that spoke up first 'Tony came to me and confessed his feelings. Then all this stuff happened and I told him earlier that I return his feelings.'  
'I am very happy for the both of you. Now it is almost morning so I am going home to sleep and I suggest you both rest and heal because Ducky has put you both on medical leave for six weeks.' Ziva informed them  
'Why are you telling us this My Mossad Ninja.' Tony questioned while struggling to stay awake.  
'I drew the short pencil.'  
'Straw you mean straw.' Tony corrected her out of habit.  
'No they were pencils.' Ziva said completely confused 'Anyway good night,' and with that she left leaving the two men alone.

'She is right, you and I both need to rest. I will be back after I have slept and showered' Gibbs kissed Tony one last time as he left the room smiling slightly, Tony already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Attention: this chapter is pure sexy goodness. The same applies as it did with all that came before, I own nothing.

Tony had stayed with Gibbs until they both had healed enough that Ducky would let them back at work. In that time they had limited themselves to occasional make out sessions and light groping which had helped build the rising sexual tension. On the night of their return to work they had gone to a different bar for a couple of celebratory drinks with the team, before heading back to Gibbs house.

As soon as the two men stepped through the door Gibbs grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a fierce kiss that was full of teeth and tongues. Moaning in to Gibbs mouth Tony reached for Gibbs belt pulling it free of his pants and pulling Gibbs shirt up and off the older mans body.  
Hungry to feel even more skin under his hands Gibbs pulled Tony's shirt open, not caring that the buttons flew off in every direction.  
Continuing to feed off Tony's lips Gibbs lead them both upstairs leaving a trail of discarded clothes leading to the master bed room. Gibbs pushed Tony down on the bed and as he moved up to the pillows Gibbs reached over grabbing the lube from the bed side draws, placing it by the younger mans hip before moving in for another searing kiss.

Gibbs nipped and kissed his way down Tony's body, memorizing every dip and curve, trying to find all the spots that made the man under him moan and arch in pleasure. Finally reaching the other mans erection he took the tip into his mouth and run his tongue over the top before pushing in to the slit, causing Tony to thrust his hips up in the attempt to make Gibbs take more of his cock into his mouth.

Gibbs lifted his head grinning at Tony 'Want more Tony?'

'Jethro, please I need more.' Tony's begging caused Gibbs cock to harden further, almost painfully.

'Don't worry Tony I'm going to take care of you tonight.' He assured the withering man as he continued to pump Tony's cock with one hand and grabbing the  
lube with the other.

Gibbs kissed his soon-to-be-lover once more before he knelt between his legs and lifted Tony's knees on to his shoulders so he would have better access to the tight opening.

'Tell me if you want me to stop.' Gibbs told Tony as he coated his fingers with the cool liquid.

Tony nodded pushing his body down on to Gibbs finger which was circling his opening. Taking the hint Gibbs pushed his finger up to the first knuckle into the warm, tight heat. As Tony relaxed around his finger Gibbs pulled most of his finger out and pushed it in further and further with each thrust. Finding his prostate on the second thrust Gibbs made sure to hit it with his searching fingers every time. Gibbs pulled his finger out and pushed two in, scissoring his fingers wider and wider.  
Repeating the process until he was finger fucking Tony with three fingers Gibbs made sure that Tony was completely prepared before pulling his fingers out. Gibbs reached for a condom but was stopped by Tony. 'I'm clean Jethro and I trust you.'

The though of taking the man he loved without anything between them made Gibbs cock twitch in excitement 'If you're sure Tony' Gibbs asked looking the younger man in the eyes to make sure there was no hesitation in his eyes.

At Tony's nod Gibbs threw the condom back in the draw and slicked up his hard and weeping member, then guided it to Tony's stretched and well lubricated entrance.  
Locking eyes with Tony Gibbs pushed his cock past the ring of muscle and paused to wait for Tony to adjust to the intrusion. At Tony's nod Gibbs pushed in inch by inch, 'I'm not gonna last long Tony. You feel so good, so tight.' Gibbs gasped out as he bottomed out. After a few moments to allow Tony to get use to the feel of having Gibbs hard cock buried deep inside of him, Gibbs started to slowly pull out and thrust back in. Gibbs leaned forward pushing Tony's knees closer to his chest and captured Tony's lips in a fierce kiss before moving down Tony's jaw line, the younger man continued to moan as Gibbs nipped and sucked on his shoulder where it met his neck.  
Wanting more pleasure for his partner Gibbs changed the angle of his hips on each thrust until he found Tony's prostate again. Once he found it he speed up his hips until he was pounding as fast as he could in to the willing body beneath him, pushing them both closer to their orgasms.  
'Jethro...I'm...so...close. Please...more.' Tony gasped between moans.  
Grinning Gibbs reached between their bodies and started to jerk Tony's leaking cock in time with his thrusts. At the extra stimulation Tony cried out as he climaxed between both their hot, sweaty bodies, coating their chests with his sticky essence. Tony's already tight channel clamped down even harder around Gibbs causing him to roar out his release as it was ripped from him. Filling the younger man with his release, Gibbs continued to thrust into Tony's limp body riding out the last of the shock waves that ripped through his body.

Pulling out carefully Gibbs lay down next to Tony as he caught his breath before getting up to get a wash cloth to clean them both with.  
By the time he returned Tony appeared to be fast asleep so Gibbs carefully cleaned him up and placed the wash cloth next to the bed to be dealt with the next morning.

Pulling Tony against his chest Gibbs whispered softly against his hair 'I love you Tony, and I always will.'  
snuggling closer to Gibbs chest Tony murmured back 'I love you to, all of you.'

The end (for now)


End file.
